Volviendo a conocerte
by Harurumon
Summary: Eran amigos de la infancia. La familia Hyuuga y Uchiha eran muy unidas, sin embargo, los Uchiha parten de Konoha así, borrando la amistad que había entre los hijos Hyuuga y Uchiha. Una década después, han vuelto a Konoha, y se han juntado una vez más pero cada quién ya ha hecho su vida ¿Cómo recuperas aquellos recuerdos y promesas que alguna vez se habían hecho desde pequeños?
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** Harurumon (mejor conocida como Harumon).

**Género:** Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** Sasuke y Hinata. Probablemente ponga más. No lo sé.

**Sinopsis:** Eran amigos de la infancia. La familia Hyuuga y Uchiha convivían muy bien juntos, sin embargo, los Uchiha parten de Konoha separando a sus hijos y así, borrando la amistad que había entre sus ellos. Ahora, una década después, han vuelto a Konoha, y se han juntado una vez más pero cada quién ya ha hecho su vida ¿Qué pasa cuando has olvidado todas las promesas que le has hecho a aquella persona que tanto te interesaba?

**Historia - Harurumon**

**Personajes y mundo - Masashi Kishimoto**

**【****Volviendo a conocerte】**

- ¡Hina-chan, Hina-chan! – Gritaba con mucho entusiasmo un pequeño pelinegro.

Un par de niños se encontraban en el enorme jardín de una mansión. Y pareciera que, en ese jardín, el pequeño pelinegro se había encontrado algo sumamente interesante.

- ¡Rápido, Hina-chan! – Insistía.

A su llamado, una pequeña niña de cabello azulado iba corriendo con un par de flores en mano. Le había sorprendido mucho el por qué su compañero de juegos le había llamado con tanto esmero. Al llegar junto a él, se agachó doblando sus rodillas y bajó un poco la cabeza para observar bien lo que, su compañero, que también estaba en cuclillas, le indicaba.

- ¡Mira, Hina-chan! – Insistía con alegría el pequeño pelinegro. Sus ojos negros tenían un brillo tan espectacular. En verdad estaba fascinado con lo que había encontrado. – ¡Se mueve tan lento como tú!

Mientras el niño reía en carcajadas, su amiga, de ojos contrarios, de un hermoso color perla, se quejaba por haberla comparado con…

- ¡Un caracol! ¡Hina-chan es un caracol! –Reía el pelinegro apuntando a la cara de su amiga.

-¡N-no, Sasu-chan! ¡No me digas así! – Por otro lado, poniéndose de pie, la ojiperla pequeña cerraba los ojos en modo de reproche y, sacudiendo sus manos hacia el suelo, un poco fastidiada, tiraba las flores que con tanto esmero había recolectado. – ¡No soy un caracol!

Poco a poco, la pequeña comenzaba a sollozar, hasta que su carita se pintó roja. Hasta su nariz. Esto, alarmó a su amigo de ojos negros. La había hecho llorar. Se puso de pie rápidamente e intentó calmarla dándole palmaditas en los hombros. Si lloraba más fuerte, era seguro que el padre de él y de ella, lo regañarían. Y eso era algo que, definitivamente no quería.

- ¡N-no no-no llores, Hina-chan! ¡Y-yo estaba bromeando! – Y, repitiendo la terapia de las palmaditas en los hombros, volvía a intentar tranquilizarla. Pero esto lo empeoraba nada más. Gruesas gotas rodaban por los inflados cachetes de su amiga.

- Sasuke… ¿otra vez haciendo llorar a Hinata?

Al escuchar esas palabras y al saber de quién provenían, abrió los ojos de par en par. Era completamente seguro que lo iban a regañar.

- H-her-hermano… - Dijo alzando la mirada y volteándose para poder ver a su hermano mayor: Itachi.

Éste, por su parte, se acercó amablemente hacia la pequeña que no dejaba de llorar ni porque hubiera venido. Se agachó hasta llegar un poco a su nivel y le acarició su corto cabello azulino y le dijo suavemente:

- Hinata-chan ¿acaso no sabes que las princesas se ven más bonitas cuando no lloran? – Sonrió. Era una de esas sonrisas que un hermano mayor puede darte para reconfortarte y hacerte sentir bien. Segura.

Ante esas palabras, se podía apreciar como Hinata comenzaba a relajarse y a tallarse sus ojitos. Había cesado de llorar pero aún daba muchos suspiros tomando aire abruptamente en varias ocasiones. Miró a Itachi con sus ojos llorosos, llenos de lágrimas y sobretodo, rojos. Sus mejillas y nariz ya no podían estar a un color más vivo. Con su pálida piel, era muy fácil darse cuenta que había estado llorando a pesar de haberse detenido.

- Vamos, Hinata-chan… la princesa del Clan Hyuuga no puede estar llorando ¿o sí?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza como respuesta.

-Entonces, no tienes por qué llorar ¿verdad?

-S-sasu-chan… S-Sasu-chan m-me llamó… m-me llamó cara-caracol – Y, de nuevo, lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus ya mejillas inflamadas. Un poco incomodado, el mencionado bajó la cabeza.

-No, no… calma, Hinata-chan. No llores más – Pidió dándole palmaditas en su cabeza – Tú sabes que mi hermanito lo estaba diciendo de broma.

-¡S-sí, sí! Yo lo decía bromeando, Hina-chan – Levantó la cabeza y dio un paso adelante, quedando más cerca a los dos. Hinata cesó de llorar como por arte de magia ante aquellas palabras y levantó la mirada, clavando sus enormes ojos en la mirada de Sasuke ¿Cómo una niña podía tener una mirada tan penetrante a pesar de ser una llorona? Sasuke había retrocedido ese paso que había dado ante la mirada.

-¿E-en verdad estaba bromeando? – Preguntó insistente.

- Por supuesto que bromeaba, Hinata-chan. Sasuke no podría compararte con una criatura tan fea como un caracol cuando eres muy bonita ¿verdad, hermanito?

A Itachi le encantaba jugar con ese par de pequeños y más le gustaba hacer pasar bochornos a Sasuke. Ponerlo en situaciones incómodas, ya que, como su hermano mayor sabía que esa pequeña Hyuuga le agradaba bastante a su hermano y sabía que no podía perder ni una ocasión para molestarlo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido porque ahora, gracias a ese comentario de Itachi, tenía justo frente de el a una ojiperla mirándolo insistentemente con un brillo en los ojos que, a opinión de él, le parecía aterradora la forma en que lo miraba.

- E-ehhh… y-yo…

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

-_ Mmmmmmhhh…_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

- Ahhhhh ¡ya voy!... Mmmhhh…

Cubierta en su cobertor, una joven libraba una lucha interna y colosal la suavidad y comodidad de su cama contra la obligación de tenerse qué despertar. Se remolineaba en su cama cada cinco minutos. Aquél sonido del despertador la estaba derrotando en el campo de batalla.

Movía sus pies entre sí. Era casi un ritual antes de despertar completamente. La suavidad de sí misma le relajaba de sobremanera. No podía despertarse si no lo hacía.

Su largo cabello azulino estaba esparcido en gran parte de su almohada, tenía un tanto de estática puesto que podía sentir aquella sensación de cosquilleo recorriendo parte de su nuca y cuello. Dio media vuelta quedando con su pálido rostro mirando hacia el techo para después, exclamar libremente al estirarse a sus anchas.

- ¡Ahhhhh! – exclamaba mientras sentía esa sensación de completa relajación al sentir sus músculos estirarse. Sonrió para sí misma y volvió a su postura normal. Cualquiera podía compararla con el comportamiento de un gato al volver a ejecutar ese movimiento de pies.

Tallaba sus ojos aún acostada y se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más debía perder intentando levantarse. Suspiró y, al terminar de pensar se levantó de su cama, sentándose al borde de ésta.

- Quiero volver a dormir…

* * *

El cantar de los pájaros podía escucharse desde hace más de media hora anunciando que había amanecido y que, además, el día parecía ser exquisito.

Habiendo salido de la riquísima ducha que se había echado, la joven de cabellos azulinos se encontraba en la cocina, disfrutando de una deliciosa y jugosa naranja. Sus reacciones ante el sabor del cítrico no podían esconderse.

Al poco rato, una niña pequeña de ojos idénticos a los de ella, había entrado. Tenía una mirada adormilada y tallaba sus pequeños ojitos.

- Onee-chan… buenos días – saludó cansada, sentándose en la mesa donde su hermana mayor, Hinata, se encontraba comiendo la naranja.

- ¡Oh, Hanabi, buenos días! – Respondió tapándose la boca con la mano derecha, puesto que ya iba por su segunda naranja - ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? Puesto que, según la hora del reloj de la cocina, eran las 9:19 de la mañana.

Su pequeña hermana apoyó las manos en la mesa y acomodó su cabeza sobre ellas.

- ¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir? – preguntó sin obtener una respuesta de su hermana menor. - ¿No puedes?

- N-no – respondió negando con la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Hinata, quien seguía degustando su segunda naranja, se quedó extrañada ante la actitud de su hermana. Era obvio que la encontrara fastidiada porque quería dormir más, pero la pregunta era:

- ¿Por qué?

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente, Hinata ya no sabía si su hermana seguía despierta. Pero pronto, aquella idea habría sido eliminada.

- Papá quiere que nos arreglemos temprano.

- ¿Vamos a salir?

-Sí…

- ¿Sabes a dónde?

-N-no – meneó su cabeza y se quedó callada – Vamos a…

- ¿A dónde?

- ¡Hanabi, Hanabi!

Hinata sacudía gentilmente el brazo de su pequeña hermana sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde puesto que ya se había quedado dormida y como era de esperarse con un infante, despertarlo sería todo un lío (además del mal genio que se habría que cargar todo el día).

Suspiró mientras comía el último bocado de la riquísima naranja y tiró las cáscaras en la basura. Lavó sus manos y se dirigió hacia su hermana para cargarla y tomarla en brazos. La llevó hasta su habitación y la acomodó en su cama.

- Vaya que sí es perezosa – Se dijo a sí misma mientras miraba la cara de la dormida Hanabi. Sus cabellos castaños tapaban la mayoría de su cara.

Rápidamente, buscó ropa limpia. Si iban a salir, era mejor comenzar a preparar la ropa. Realmente no sabía qué ropa escoger puesto que no sabía si la situación sería informal o formal. Mordió su labio inferior frente a todos los atuendos que tenía su hermana menor.

- "Supongo que este vestido está bien"- Pensó y, eligiendo el más lindo, lo puso en una silla que se encontraba frente a la cama de Hanabi.

Al salir de la habitación, casi pega un grito. Su padre, el jefe del Clan Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga, la había sorprendido con su semblante serio y estricto. Él se encontraba caminando por el pasillo.

- Ah, padre ¿cómo está? – Saludó Hinata haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Bien, gracias ¿amanecieron bien las dos? – preguntó.

-Sí – respondió con ánimo. A pesar de que su padre fuera muy serio (y un tanto enojón) sabía que se preocupaba por ambas. – Hanabi me comentó que nos querías listas temprano. Que íbamos a salir.

- Así es. Es mejor que vayas a arreglarte – respondió.

-Sí, ahora voy. Le dejé a Hanabi un vestido en la silla. Yo sólo necesito cambiarme, Hanabi volvió a quedarse dormida.

-Oh, ya veo. Gracias por encargarte de ello, ahora la despierto y le digo que comience a arreglarse.

-De nada, nos vemos más tarde.

* * *

Cualquiera que los viera paseando, estaría pensando que realmente es la familia perfecta y muy hermosa. Donde, a pesar de la muerte de la mujer de Hiashi y madre de Hinata y Hanabi; Hiashi había hecho un gran trabajo criando y cuidando a todo momento a sus dos hijas. Ambas habían crecido a su lado y no permitiría que, un patán (como él solía describir a todo hombre que pensara en acercárseles), lo alejaran de ellas.

Hiashi podía percibir como mucho de los chicos de la ciudad de Konoha posaban sus miradas en su hija mayor y la miraban detenidamente. Poco podía hacer al respecto, puesto que su hija, había crecido y se había transformado en toda una mujer. Hinata Hyuuga ya contaba con 17 años de edad. Sabía que pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad y algún patán, vendría e intentaría arrebatársela. Rio por lo bajo al pensar semejante cosa. El confiaba en que su hija podía decidir correctamente. Y su pequeña Hanabi, con un carácter fuerte como el de él, terca, sería muy difícil que alguien la conquistara. Era un padre excepcional y amaba a sus hijas.

Los tres se encontraban caminando desde el sur de la ciudad en dirección al sureste. Hinata y Hanabi aún no sabían del porqué de la salida y seguían obedientemente a su padre, cada una a su lado. Sin lugar a dudas, era una familia hermosa. Y así como hermosa, era una de las más poderosas de Konoha.

Mientras caminaban, Hinata miraba atentamente las direcciones y caminos que tomaban. El trayecto, se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

-Padre ¿a dónde vamos? – Preguntó mirándolo.

-Probablemente no recuerdes porque ya han pasado muchísimos años desde nuestra última reunión – Hinata lo miraba atentamente, Hiashi tomó su curiosidad como una respuesta de que no lograba comprender completamente del todo y continuó – A donde nos dirigimos es hacia los dominios de la familia Uchiha – respondió finalmente.

-¡Oh! – Hinata tomó con sorpresa tal confesión. Realmente no había recordado nada acerca de esa familia. No poseía recuerdos concretos de lo vivido ahí. - ¡Es cierto!

-Dejamos de reunirnos cuando tuvieron que cambiar de domicilio por cuestiones de negocios – Hinata asentía en modo de respuesta – Sin embargo, me mandaron una carta diciendo que volvían a Konoha después de casi más de una década. Decidimos juntarnos como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

La mansión Uchiha estaba hecha todo un desorden. Había muchísimo por acomodar debido a la reciente mudanza. Por ahí, se encontraban estacionados los camiones que habían estado repletos de pertenencias de la familia. Se podían ver a los empleados sacando las últimas cajas. La entrada de la mansión era demasiado amplia, eran como unos diez o quince metros de la entrada hacia la puerta principal.

Adentro, se podía escuchar el bufido de un chico quejándose de todo el desastre y desorden que había en su cuarto. A él no le había gustado la idea de cambiarse de ciudad. Él ya tenía una vida hecha: amigos, escuela, fiestas… novia.

Sí, el menor de los Uchiha ya contaba con una novia. Tenían cerca de cinco meses, no era mucho pero como por ahí dicen: "El amor verdadero dura sólo tres meses". Para Uchiha Sasuke esa relación habría sido más interesante que las anteriores (porque el joven, era todo un casanova). Pretendientes no le faltaban. Fue una enorme sorpresa para su hermano mayor el saber que ya había durado más de un mes. Por lo general, su hermano solía aburrirse muy rápido de las relaciones y no daba más de un mes para poder verlo con alguien más. No le es nada difícil imaginarse que, Sasuke, su hermanito, prefiere conocer todos los perfiles femeninos del planeta.

-Ya estoy harto de desempacar y acomodar las cosas ¿Por qué mejor no nos quedábamos en Suna? – se quejaba el pelinegro tirándose en la cama con pesadez.

Cerró sus ojos y colocó sus brazos como almohadas detrás de la cabeza ¿por qué volver a Konoha cuando ya tenían una vida hecha en Suna? Suspiró agotado y se dio un par de vueltas por su cama. Estaba dura.

-Genial. Esta cama ni siquiera está suave.

-¿Alguna otra queja más, princesa?

Aquella pregunta fue respondida con el fuerte ruido provocado por el Uchiha al lanzar una almohada hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

- Déjate de tonterías – respondió con la voz alta. Sabía que era el blanco perfecto del humor de su hermano mayor y eso lo hacía enfurecer.

Ante tal respuesta, su hermano no pudo evitar caer en risa y explotar a carcajadas. En verdad que le fascinaba sacar de sus casillas a su hermano menor. Era algo que con el tiempo nunca se pudo ir.

- Vamos, Sasuke. Este fue nuestro primer hogar. Prácticamente, estamos volviendo a casa – respondía su hermano mayor entrando a la habitación con las manos frente a él, en señal de broma. – No sé por qué te quejas tanto.

-¿Estas bromeando, Itachi? –Bufó – Yo ni siquiera recuerdo que hacía antes de vivir en Suna.

-Oh vamos ¿es en serio? Te estas volviendo viejo, hermanito. Yo sí recuerdo muchas cosas – Rio un momento. Su hermano sólo respondió con un bufido más.

-Preferiría volver a Suna. Ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir ahí.

Itachi negó bajando la cabeza entre risas y apoyando los dedos en su sien. Su hermanito sería incapaz de recordar algo con esa actitud. Lo conocía perfectamente.

-Eres todo un caso, Sasuke – rio de nuevo – pero bueno… - y, poniéndose al borde de la puerta para marcharse – Alístate que, tendremos visitas… princesa.

-¡Itachi, serás ca-!

* * *

Justo frente a la gran puerta de la mansión Uchiha, se encontraban los miembros principales de la familia Hyuuga. Para Hanabi, todo esto era nuevo y bostezaba abiertamente, tal parece ser que el sueño la seguía a donde fuera. Lo primero que haría al entrar a esa casa, sería dormir.

Su padre, tocó el timbre que se encontraba en el portón. Esperando respuesta. Al poco tiempo, se podía escuchar por el altavoz cómo el líder Uchiha: Fugaku Uchiha, decía que la puerta se abriría para que se dirigieran a la puerta de la casa. Tal y como lo dijo Fugaku, los Hyuuga pasaron hasta ver en la entrada de la puerta a un señor de cabello corto con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Oh, pero qué hermosa visita tenemos por aquí! Hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos – saludó enfáticamente.

Hiashi sonreía con firmeza y muchísimo compañerismo hacia su amigo de hace muchísimo tiempo y como muestra de eso, se dieron un gran abrazo.

-Pero cuánto tiempo, Fugaku. Los años nos han hecho viejos ¿eh?

-¡Pero qué dices! Es pura experiencia, Hiashi – rio con él. Al parar, dirigió su mirada hacia la mayor de las hijas de su amigo - ¡Pero cómo has crecido, Hinata!

Ante tal gesto, Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia y agradeció, un poco sonrojada.

-R-realmente no recuerdo mucho… p-pero sé que usted y mi padre eran muy buenos amigos.

- Así es. Y ahora, los empresarios más famosos de los tiempos están reunidos y qué mejor que sea donde nos conocimos hace muchísimo tiempo… Pero… ¿quién es esta pequeña niña tan bonita? – Preguntó dirigiéndose hacia Hanabi. Ésta se escondió un poco aferrándose a su padre. Fugaku rio ante la timidez de la pequeña.

-Ella es Hanabi, es cinco años menor que Hinata. Es la consentida y más pequeña de la casa – Respondió Hiashi. Este comentario no le incomodó a Hinata puesto que era verdad, era toda una consentida su hermana menor.

-Vaya que hiciste una hermosa familia, Hiashi. Tus hijas han crecido tanto y se han hecho unas hermosas damas.

Los tres, dieron una pequeña reverencia agradeciendo tales palabras.

-Pero ¿por qué no vamos adentro, eh? Siéntanse como en casa. Invitó Fugaku a pasar a su gran residencia.

* * *

Una de las pocas zonas que se encontraban decentemente presentables era el hall o estudio. Era una gran biblioteca que contaba con una sala y un pequeño comedor. Ahí se hospedaros los Hyuuga. Fugaku sentía una enorme curiosidad del porqué de la ausencia de la esposa de su amigo. Así que, dudando un poco, decidió preguntar.

Esta pregunta sacudió un poco a Hinata pero logró recuperarse un poco. Su hermana Hanabi ya se encontraba dormida. Se quedaron en silencio un momento y Hiashi contestó contando la historia de cómo, la madre de sus bellas hijas y excelente esposa se había debilitado después del parto de Hanabi y cayó enferma hasta su muerte. Esto fue una enorme sorpresa para Fugaku y su esposa Mikoto que entraba con una caja de la mudanza. Sentándose al lado de su esposo.

Hinata, un poco incomodada ante el tema, usó a su hermana como excusa para salir de ahí. Realmente ese tema era algo muy personal para ella. La madre de los Uchiha los condujo a un cuarto donde había una cama, era el cuarto de las visitas.

Hinata acostó a su hermana en la cama. Al finalizar, Mikoto abrazó a Hinata. Era una gran tragedia para las dos la pérdida de alguien sumamente especial. Acarició su largo cabello mientras se lamentaba de su muerte y le decía que, podía contar con ella cuando lo necesitara. Hinata agradeció infinitamente aquel gesto con una amplia sonrisa.

-Volveré con tu padre. Si necesitas algo, me avisas ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, muchísimas gracias – respondió Hinata con una sonrisa.

Mikoto también respondió con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Hinata dio un pesado suspiro. Aquél tema no era algo que deseara tocar. En realidad extrañaba tanto a su madre. Suspiró de nuevo y miró a Hanabi durmiendo tranquilamente.

Sintió celos porque se encontraba dormida y ella… realmente no tenía nada que hacer ahora. Seguro que su padre tardaría muchísimo hablando con los demás. Meditó un poco y decidió salir a caminar por aquella gran casa. Pensó que tal vez podría recordad lo que había vivido ahí.

* * *

Sabía que la pareja Uchiha tenía dos hijos.

Esa era la razón por la que se había extrañado un poco al no verlos con ellos en el hall. Aunque, rápidamente pensó que se encontrarían ocupados con las cosas de la mudanza. Rodó los ojos ante su torpeza.

Hinata caminaba lentamente entre los pasillos de aquella mansión. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana en una enorme casa de muñecas. Arrugaba tímidamente la orilla de su vestido, levantándolo un poco. Había escogido un vestido de cuadros negro con blanco. Sin mangas y con un gran escote y, donde éste terminaba, había un gran moño. No le llegaba más que un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Abajo, llevaba una blusa de cuello largo y mangas largas color negro. En el centro del cuello, había una flor negra que hacía una perfecta decoración. También, llevaba unos mallones negros muy pegados a su cuerpo. Sus piernas y pecho se formaban muy bien. Llevaba zapatillas blancas con la punta negra y un moño pequeño. Su cabello largo era dividido por una diadema blanca. Se veía adorablemente perfecta.

Caminó hacia el final del pasillo y mordió su labio inferior al no saber a dónde dirigirse puesto que éste se dividía en dos caminos. Miró en ambas direcciones. No sabía a dónde ir, así que… se decidió por la izquierda. Sus zapatillas hacían sonar la madera al compás de sus pasos.

Sin saber cómo, ya se encontraba en el jardín… si es que a hierba seca y mucha arena podía nombrarse como tal.

-Antes no era así – dijo suavemente.

Ese mismo comentario la tomó por sorpresa. No recordaba lo que había vivido ahí pero, tenía idea de cómo había lucido antes aquel jardín. Se quedó contemplándolo por un momento. Sería adorable si Mikoto, la dejara remodelarlo y dejarlo ver verde una vez más. Tal vez plantar flores, bellotas, plantas… Hacerlo tener vida de nuevo.

-¡Vaya como has crecido, Hinata-chan!

Giró al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir un pequeño grito. Realmente no se esperaba a nadie y aquél comentario la tomó por sorpresa.

-¡P-perdón! Y-yo no quería… y-yo no… y-yo… ¡yo no quería molestar!

-Tranquila, calma ¿qué dices? Eres la visita – Dijo aquel joven de ojos negros, acercándosele y rodeándola por los hombros – Es un placer volver a verte, princesa.

Hinata tembló un poco debido al contacto y se puso su rostro colorado. Primero que nada ante la cercanía que había entre los dos y segundo… no sabía quién era.

- D-disculpe… y-yo… y-yo no recuerdo quién es usted… -dijo tartamudeando debido a su pena. Se había puesto más colorada.

-¿Es en serio? – Preguntó sorprendido- Hinata solo asintió tímidamente. El joven pelinegro soltó al a peliazul y se colocó frente a ella.

- Uchiha Itachi. Soy Uchiha Itachi, el hijo mayor – Se presentó con una sonrisa.

Hinata trató de hacer memoria un poco… sólo lograba recordad que, en efecto, era el hijo mayor. Además de ser muy educado. Meditó nuevamente mirándolo a los ojos. Una palabra llegó a su mente, haciéndola abrir los ojos de emoción.

-¡Caracol! – Dijo con voz alta y sorprendida – ¡Tú hiciste que dejara de llorar cuando tu hermano mejor me dijo así!

Itachi explotó en risas. En efecto, el recordaba aquello también.

-Sí – dijo entre risas. Eras muy llorona. Teníamos que calmarte para que nos regañaran.

Hinata sintió como sus mejillas ardían. Tenía tanta pena de haberlos hecho pasar muchas incomodidades.

-¡Ah! Perdón por aquello – Se disculpó haciendo una pequeña reverencia – Y-yo no quería causarles problemas…

Itachi se sorprendió ante el gesto de su compañera ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya?

-Vaya que sí eres todo un caso, Hinata – rio – Ya han pasado años de aquello. No hay por qué preocuparse.

Hinata le sonrió. Itachi se había quedado embobado ante tal sonrisa tan sincera y de radiante belleza. Aquella Hyuuga había crecido muy bien. Respondió a la sonrisa con otra, aunque la había ladeado con un doble sentido, el cual, su inocente amiga no había entendido ni visto.

-Oye, Hinata, dime…

-¿Si?

-¿Quisieras ayudarnos a mí y a mi hermano a acomodar las cosas de la mudanza?

Hinata se sorprendió ante tal invitación pero, gustosa, aceptó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora:** Harurumon (mejor conocida como Harumon).

**Género:** Romance/Humor

**Pareja**: Sasuke y Hinata. Probablemente ponga más. No lo sé.

**Naruto no me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo la historia, lo es.**

**Sinopsis:** Eran amigos de la infancia. La familia Hyuuga y Uchiha convivían muy bien juntos, sin embargo, los Uchiha parten de Konoha separando a sus hijos y así, borrando la amistad que había entre sus ellos. Ahora, una década después, han vuelto a Konoha, y se han juntado una vez más pero cada quién ya ha hecho su vida ¿Qué pasa cuando has olvidado todas las promesas que le has hecho a aquella persona que tanto te interesaba?

【Volviendo a conocerte – Capítulo 2】

Con demasiada pesadez dejó caer su cuerpo encima de su esponjosa y cómoda cama. Soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio y cerró los ojos. Había sido una gran mañana. Había ayudado al hermano mayor Uchiha a acomodar las cosas de la mudanza de su cuarto. Realmente el tiempo con él, le había agradado muchísimo. Fue agotador ¡Y eso que ni siquiera habían terminado de acomodar todo!

* * *

El cuarto del Uchiha sí que era muy amplio. Contenía una cama en el lado izquierdo que, creyó, era de tamaño de un matrimonio debido a lo espaciosa que era. De lado contrario, había una sala. Debido a que se encontraba en el segundo piso, contenía un pequeño balcón que dirigía hacia la parte del jardín. Como si fuera poco, Uchiha Itachi contenía un baño propio además de su escritorio y un cuarto más, Hinata pensó que sería una alcoba que funcionaba como vestidor. Sin embargo, no preguntó.

Pudo apreciar que el suelo y superficies estaban limpios. Se notaba que no había perdido tiempo y que había comenzado rápidamente a limpiar cuando se habían mudado. Aun así, era necesario ponerle una funda al colchón de la cama, así como a las almohadas, acomodar el escritorio, abastecer el pequeño librero que tenía junto a la sala, poner cortinas… en fin. Volvió a meditar. Sí, faltaba muchísimo por acomodar.

Por poco había tropezado con las cajas que se encontraban un poco más delante de la entrada del cuarto. Soltó un pequeño quejido en reacción a ello. Itachi la ayudó a incorporarse.

—V-vaya que sí falta un poco para que esté perfecto –dijo Hinata.

—Al menos, la parte difícil ya está hecha —contestó observando los muebles de su habitación y, tomando la cajas con las que había tropezado Hinata, las subió a la cama –. Ahora si ¿me ayudas?

— ¡Sí! –aceptó sonriente.

Pronto se podía ver a Hinata tomando la caja donde se encontraban varios libros. Vaya, parecía que tenía muchos, pensó al cargarla. Batalló un poco en levantarla y llevarla al librero pero al final, comenzó a abrir la caja.

— ¿Tiene un orden específico para acomodar los libros, Itachi-kun? —preguntó mientras tomaba el primer libro y lo observaba.

—Ehhh… -pensó un momento rascándose la nuca y girando los ojos—, no, la verdad no. Puedes acomodarlos como gustes –le respondió mientras volvía al escritorio y acomodaba un computador en el escritorio.

—Oh, muy bien —le respondió con una sonrisa y dándole la espalda, se dispuso a acomodarlos.

Itachi se le quedó viendo por un momento. Él sabía que chicas como ella eran pocas. Con ese carácter tan tímido y… con esa figura que parecía haber sido esculpida por los mismísimos dioses. Dio una sonrisa de lado, al parecer, algo se le había ocurrido.

Ya habían pasado no más de 10 minutos y Hinata seguía muy entretenida con los libros, parecía estarlos clasificando. Itachi acomodaba la silla y enchufaba las bocinas a su computador. No lo había percibido pero Hinata desprendía un aroma muy encantador. Era una combinación de galletas y vainilla. Pronto, sintió una sensación terrible de comer algo.

—Ya está –dijo con satisfacción—. He terminado de acomodar este mugrero ¿Cómo vas, Hinata?

Itachi se acercó hasta ella para ayudarla, pero la vio muy concentrada. Se encontraba leyendo la reseña de un libro.

— ¿Hinata? —preguntó extrañado.

— ¡Ah, d-dime! —exclamó dando un pequeño brinco y cerrando el libro al instante— ¡Perdón! Es s-solo que yo-yo…

-No te preocupes —dijo riendo—. No hay nada de que pedir perdón ¿qué hacías?

— Y-yo leía la reseña… quería acomodarlos por género —explicó.

— Vaya, no tienes que molestarte en hacerlo, no te preocupes por eso e-

— ¡A-ah! No se preocupe. Casi he acabado —le respondió sonriendo. Sin embargo, un sorprendido Itachi se encontraba mirando hacia el librero. Realmente estaba muy impresionado. Había unos quince libros acomodados ya.

— ¿Los leíste tan rápido?

-S-solo la sinopsis, es realmente divertido leer p-pero… la mayoría que he acomodado son de asesinatos y novelas policiacas… pero este… ¡oh, disculpa!

Hinata había ojeado aquel libro que sostenía en las manos mientras le explicaba a Itachi, pero mientras lo hacía, algo había caído de entre las hojas del libro. Rápidamente se agachó a levantarlo.

—Parece que tenía un dulce. S-se cayó.

Hinata había mostrado aquel _empaque_ a Itachi.

Itachi puso las manos sombre las de Hinata y cerrando los ojos, aclaró un poco su garganta. Hinata no entendía aquel comportamiento.

—S-sí, verás… muy pocos leen libros automotivacionales… es por eso que yo…

— ¡Ah, ya veo, escondías ahí tu dulce! —se adelantó pronunciando aquellas palabras. Podía sentir como aquel dulce pasaba de entre sus dedos hacia los del joven que tenía enfrente.

—Hinata… -volvió a aclarar su garganta- verás… ese dulce…

— ¿Sí? —preguntó parpadeando varias veces.

—Ese dulce es… un condón.

—…

El silencio era lo único que reinaba en la habitación del Uchiha. Claramente, se podía ver cómo el pálido rostro de su invitaba comenzaba a sufrir decoloraciones pasando a un rojo intenso. Así mismo, podía sentir como aquellas suaves manos comenzaban a sudar un poco. Percibió también, cómo el aliento de la Hyuuga se había detenido. Aquellas perlas enormes lo miraban atónitas.

— ¡AH! ¡Quítalo de mi mano! —comenzó a gritar eufóricamente mientras apretaba los ojos y comenzaba a repartir manotazos al aire ¿cómo pudo llegar a sus manos aquella cosa que ella consideraba "sucia"? ¡Más bien! ¿¡Cómo había sido tan tonta como para confundirlo con un dulce!?

Hinata se había desprendido del agarre de Itachi y continuaba su hazaña de manotazos al aire con tal de deshacerse de aquél empaque tan comprometedor.

— ¡Calma, Hinata! —pedía Itachi tratando de tomar el pequeño empaque que había sido quitado de sus manos por accidente ante la reacción de Hinata –. ¡Me vas a golpear!

Hinata, que aún respiraba alteradamente ante la sorpresa, se detuvo. Abrió los ojos y se quedó quieta por un momento. Era un silencio tan incómodo. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Itachi, comenzaba a escuchar ¿risas?

Sí, risas. Hinata se encontraba riendo. Estaba sufriendo un ataque de risa. O al menos, era lo que podía pensar Itachi, puesto que de los aperlados ojos de Hinata, comenzaban a brotar lágrimas.

Hinata había tapado su boca con la mano derecha y realmente no sabía siquiera del por qué se encontraba llorando. O riendo. O ambas. Aquel ataque de risa se había confundido terriblemente. Hinata no podía parar simplemente.

Itachi no supo cómo reaccionar al principio pero al final, la risa terminó ganándole. No sabía si estaba correcto el reírse con ella porque no sabía si estaba llorando o si se sentía mal. Pero, era tan divertido ver y descubrir aquellas facetas de la Hyuuga. Comenzó a reír eufóricamente con ella. Eran dos locos sin razón. Esto no facilitaba las cosas a Hinata ni siquiera lograba calmarla porque, con una suave voz, quebrada y aún, inocente y llena de alegría, le decía al Uchiha que no se riera.

— ¡Pero es que no sé siquiera por qué reaccionaste así! —respondió entre risas.

—Ay no, por favor –pidió tapándose la cara—. M-mis mejillas duelen —terminaba de decir suspirando varias veces y tomando aire de una manera tan profunda—.

—Entonces cal—

-¿¡Pueden callarse de una vez!? –El sonido de la puerta azotando la pared, sonó estrepitosamente.

Ante esto, se podía ver que el causante era el hijo menor Uchiha. Éste tenía un celular en la mano izquierda, posicionado en la oreja.

— ¡Estoy tratando de hablar por teléfono y sus molestas e irritantes voces no me dejan! —sentenció con una cara de pocos amigos y muy visiblemente, fastidiado.

Hinata no supo ni cómo reaccionar ante el comportamiento de su antiguo compañero de juego. Había perdido el aliento una vez más ante el terrible acto de presencia que había realizado. Pudo jurar que, durante una fracción de segundo, sus miradas se toparon. Las había sentido una eternidad. Se había perdido aquellas perlas negras. Atónita.

Sin embargo, otro portazo la había devuelto a la realidad. No se enteró de que ya había salido del cuarto y miró hacia los lados, buscando a Itachi.

Itachi se encontraba un tanto serio ante el grado de ridiculez al que podía llegar su hermano. Sintió una gota de sudor resbalar desde la sien hacia su mejilla. Puso la mano derecha en su frente y presionaba con sus dedos.

—No le hagas caso al ridículo de Sasuke —suspiró con cansancio y, aunque no lo proyectara completamente, su voz tenía aire de molestia—. Es un idiota, no hagas caso a lo que hace o dice —recomendó.

Hinata parpadeó varias veces, mirando aún a Itachi y había repetido mentalmente el nombre de Sasuke. Como consecuencia, recordó una vez más cuando Sasuke la había llamado caracol.

¿Qué le había pasado a ese niño?

—No lo sé la verdad. De un día a otro, comenzó a comportarse como un adulto. Uno realmente muy idiota y egoísta —respondió Itachi.

—Ah, n-no quería entrometerme…

—No te preocupes. Así es Sasuke. Lo mejor es ignorarlo y darle su espacio, de otra manera… se pone a hacer escenitas como la que acabas de presenciar.

Hinata sonrió con tranquilidad. Unos segundos de tranquilidad reinaron el cuarto del Uchiha hasta que recordó la causa por la que los nervios de Sasuke explotaran.

— ¡Usted debería guardar mejor eso! —exclamó volviéndose colorada una vez más. Itachi respiró con resignación bajando la mirada.

—Hinata, soy hombre. Es común en nosotros tener esos pequeños kits de emergencia. Digo… —comenzó a bajar la voz y a acercarse peligrosamente a la Hyuuga—, uno nunca sabe cuándo se pueden necesitar.

Hinata sólo pudo reaccionar empujándolo suavemente para mantener una distancia prudente entre él y ella. Itachi podía notar como aquél pálido rostro se tornaba aún más rojizo.

— ¡I-Itachi-kun!

* * *

Rio un poco al volver a recordar semejante bochorno. Itachi parecía ser alguien en quien se podía confiar. Era el hermano mayor que muchos, de seguro amarían tener. Lo comparó con su primo Neji. Eran totalmente opuestos; Neji apenas si sonreía y era muy serio, y, de lado contrario, Itachi emanaba una energía muy distinta. Pero eso sí, supuso que, tanto Itachi como Neji, darían hasta su vida por proteger a aquellos que amaran.

Rodó hacia un lado y buscó el reloj con sus ojos: 4:26 de la tarde. Vaya que había pasado el tiempo rápidamente. Suspiró una vez más.

Recordó de nuevo lo que había pasado en aquella mansión. Mordía su labio inferior tratando de encontrar algo que la hiciera recordar todos aquellos momentos que, con el paso del tiempo, se fueron olvidando. Dejó salir un fuerte y pesado suspiro ante su resultado: nada. No podía dar con más recuerdos más que… el caracol. Meditó un poco y decidió dejarlo por la paz…

–Aunque realmente… es un grosero —murmuró—. ¿No ir a comer en compañía de la familia? ¡Qué desconsiderado es!

Y es que, cuando fue la hora de comer, el hijo menor Uchiha ni siquiera se había atrevido a bajar a comer junto a todos ¡hasta Hanabi que estaba dormida, había sido despertada! Hinata se tomaba esos momentos muy personales. Ella nunca se perdería esos momentos en familia que son para disfrutarse.

Bufó.

—Es un chiflado.

* * *

Los días habían pasado con la misma tranquilidad que los anteriores; exactamente, había pasado una semana entera. Hinata había visitado varias veces la mansión Uchiha: siguió ayudando a Itachi unas dos veces más para terminar de arreglar la habitación. Para alivio, no tuvo que toparse con Sasuke en esas dos ocasiones pero su ausencia a la hora de la comida le hacía poner los nervios de punta. Al final, tenía que ignorarlo.

Hinata se dirigía ahora hacia su casa, había salido del instituto ya. Lo curioso, es que llevaba un paso un tanto acelerado ¿qué le había sucedido a la peliazul? Siempre era muy calmada y ahora, se encontraba balbuceando quién sabe qué tantas cosas.

Su rostro tenía un pequeño rastro de rojizo en su nariz y parte de las mejillas y apretaba fuertemente el maletín que cargaba frente a ella con sus dos manos.

— ¿Acaso es que están locas? ¿Cómo pueden pensar que es una persona muy dulce y atenta? ¡Pero si es todo lo contrario! –pensaba.

Y es que, como _él_ era de la misma edad, debía entrar y acomodarse en el instituto lo más rápido posible si es que no quería que las tareas se acomodaran y las calificaciones de los exámenes bajaran. Y _él _entraría al mismo instituto en el que sus amigos y ella están. Y es que_ él_ lograba ponerla de mal humor con su actitud tan apática y su seriedad insoportable. Y es que _él_ era insoportable para ella. Y es que ella nunca antes había logrado sentir o desarrollar aquellos sentimientos hacia una persona. Ella no lograba sentir incomodidad con alguien. Nadie, realmente, le caía mal. Nadie le desagradaba. Pero _él_… él era todo un caso.

Mordía su labio inferior insistentemente al imaginar tener que estar con él en alguna clase. Ella simplemente no lo soportaría. Pero aquí había una pregunta que flotaba en el aire: ¿por qué le daba tanta importancia?

Ella lo justificaba simplemente por el hecho de que antes fueron amigos. Habían sido buenos amigos ¿no? ¿Cómo podía comportarse tan groseramente en el reencuentro de aquella vez en la mansión? ¿Cómo se olvida así de fácil a personas? Es decir ¡Ni siquiera él estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de quererse llevar bien!

Gracias a que se encontraba muy clavada en sus profundos pensamientos y teorías acerca del pelinegro, había tropezado con una roca que se encontraba en la banqueta. Casi pierde el equilibrio y caía. Rio por su torpeza.

Miró la calle que estaba frente a ella hacia los dos lados y al verla vacía, pasó caminando.

Recordó de nuevo los incalculables halagos y las maravillas que, dos de sus amigas decían del hijo menor Uchiha durante el receso escolar. Hinata apenas si podía degustar de su comida porque, sus amigas se habían enterado que ella había ido a visitar a aquella familia y, como era de esperarse, la habían asaltado con preguntas y demás. Aunque no podía culparlas, la ciudad sabía bien que aquellas familias eran muy famosas y tenían muy buenos nexos entre ellos mismos. Y, al parecer, el regreso de la familia Uchiha había sido el chisme del momento.

Así fue que dos de sus amigas: Sakura e Ino, pedían a Hinata que invitara al pelinegro a la reunión habitual que siempre tenían después de las clases en un pequeño lounge para jóvenes pero… ¡Hasta creen que lo haría! ¡No, señor! Hinata no invitaría a aquella persona. Si bien, cada que lo recordaba le hacía causar una rabieta ¿imagínenlo tenerlo cerca? ¡No, señor, eso sí que no!

Hinata ya se encontraba en su hogar y había dejado la mochila en su cuarto. Fue hacia la cocina y vio a su primo y a su hermana.

— ¿Saliste temprano, Neji-niisama? —preguntó amablemente Hinata al entrar y tomar una rojísima manzana. Su hermana la había recibido con un abrazo cariñoso y salió de la cocina con dos manzanas. Hinata le sonrió y se despidió de ella.

—Sí, Hinata-sama. Nos dieron salida temprano, el profesor de Filosofía no asistió —respondió amablemente y con muchísimo respeto hacia su prima. Aquel muchacho de cabello café realmente quería muchísimo a su prima —. ¿Irás con los demás?

— ¡Sí! ¿Esta vez nos acompañarás? –preguntó antes de dar un bocado a la dulce manzana.

—Lo dudo, doy clase mañana y tengo que preparar los materiales.

—Oh, es una lástima –respondió un tanto desanimada—. Pero sé que te irá realmente genial en esa clase ¡eres un genio!

Neji rio ante el cumplido y sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, Hinata-sama. Ahora, debo prepararme. Si necesita algo, puede llamarme ¿de acuerdo? —dijo poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Claro, no te preocupes!

Y saliendo de la cocina, Neji se perdió de la vista de Hinata. Al terminar su manzana, tiró los restos en la basura y se dirigió hacia su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y dirigirse hacia el punto de encuentro junto a los demás.

* * *

Caminaba a paso acelerado, no quería llegar tarde. Eran las 2:31 de la tarde y siempre llegaba justo 10 minutos antes de las tres, a la hora que todos comenzaban a llegar. Hinata era muy puntual.

Su cabello largo y azulino se mecía ante cada paso que daba. Llevaba una blusa de cuello redondo cuyo borde tenía encaje un tanto mediano y mangas largas que llegaban un poco a mitad de brazo y que terminaban acampanadas. También, vestía una falda negra un poco esponjosa, con encaje también y unas zapatillas negras. Su cabello era recogido en media coleta y su fleco caía inocentemente sobre su rostro. Usaba un collar que tenía una luna de color perla, como sus ojos y más abajo, colgaba una pequeña estrella plateada.

Cruzó las puertas del lounge y pudo divisar a sus compañeros y a dos de sus amigos más cercanos: Kiba y Shino, se encontraban en una sala frente a una mesa. Ambos eran considerados como hermanos de la joven. Era en quienes más confiaba (a pesar de que fueran hombres). Su relación era demasiado agradable y temas de conversación nunca faltaban. Era un trío que podía complementarse muy bien. Kiba era castaño y su característica principal eran sus ojos rasgados y colmillos largos. Era muy hiperactivo y muy sonriente. Pocas veces se le veía estar triste. Pero del otro lado, Shino, era un joven demasiado serio que, sin embargo, nunca faltaba a las reuniones sociales que tenían. Era el más maduro de los tres, pensaba y tenía la mentalidad de un adulto. Era sumamente responsable en todo.

Hinata llegó hasta ellos y saludó a sus dos amigos y también a los demás.

— ¡Hola Kiba-kun, Shino-kun! —saludó mientras sonreía ampliamente y se colaba en medio de Kiba y Shino. Aquél sofá era de 3 personas. A los lados y en frente, habían más sofás.

— ¡Hinata, tan temprano como siempre! —respondió animoso Kiba.

Hinata respondió con una dulce sonrisa. Como era de esperarse, casi nadie había llegado. Se acomodó en medio de ellos dos en el sofá de tres personas.

— ¿Y los demás?

—Ya sabes, siempre tardan bastante. Todos quieren hacer sus entradas dinámicas —respondió Kiba poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza y apoyándose en el sofá.

—Ya deben estar en camino —añadió Shino.

Hinata asintió ante las respuestas de sus compañeros. Pronto, se podía escucharlos platicar de las materias de las que tenían deberes qué completar y realizar. Kiba mencionaba que lo habían castigado por haberse quedado dormido en clases. Hinata rio por esto, su amigo Kiba siempre salía castigado de alguna clase en toda la semana. Si no sucedía, no era Kiba.

Al poco rato, llegaron cuatro personas más y se acomodaron en los dos sillones que se encontraban hacia los lados de manera perpendicular del sofá en donde Hinata y sus amigos se encontraban.

— Ah, qué triste —dijo quejándose una rubia de ojos celestes, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá de lado derecho —. Te dije, Sakura, Hinata no lo invitó.

— ¡Pero Hinata, te dijimos que lo trajeras! —añadió la pelirosa dejándose caer pesadamente en el sofá —. ¡Era un favor entre amigas!

Detrás de ellas, venían dos jóvenes más: Choji y su mejor amigo Shikamaru. Choji era de una complexión más robusta que la de los demás y poseía los cachetes más adorables y esponjosos que alguien pudiera tener; su mejor amigo, Shikamaru, era muy perezoso y algo que lograba sorprender a todo el grupo de amigos, era que, siempre, a finales de año escolar, solía sacar las mejores calificaciones.

—No hemos ni llegado y ya van a comenzar a hablar de hombres… —bufó con gracia Choji. Se acomodó al lado izquierdo con Shikamaru.

—Son mujeres, hombres y maquillaje son sus temas de interés—añadió Shikamaru.

— ¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo, eh, perezoso del mal!? —retó Ino ante el comentario de su compañero.

—De seguro están hablando del pesado Uchiha ¿verdad? —preguntó burlonamente Kiba—. De seguro debe ser una de esas presumidas y altaneras personas que no tienen nada qué hacer.

Sakura e Ino casi agarraban a golpes al castaño ante las palabras. Y es que las dos jóvenes mujeres, le habían echado el ojo al Uchiha y como se habían enterado que entraría al Instituto, pues querían saber todo lo de él y salir con él.

—Sólo lo dices porque no eres tan guapo como él lo es —dijo la pelirosa con aires de orgullo.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces y ya estás hablando maravillas de él!—defendió su punto de vista el castaño.

Y así, un debate comenzó. Y todo por el Uchiha.  
Hinata comenzaba a marearse un poco ante tal tema. Si en verdad supieran cómo es que es de grosero e insensible aquél joven que hacía alborotar las hormonas de sus amigas. Volvió a pensar acerca de aquella posibilidad, en donde el Uchiha tendría que estar en el Instituto con ellos. Una gota de sudor rodó por su frente y suspiró pesadamente.

Shikamaru y Choji habían aprovechado para ir por refrescos y jugos, además de frituras para degustar en la mesa que se encontraba alrededor del sofá. Así, pensaron, tal vez podrían hacerlos callar del tema. Dado que era un lounge para que los adolescentes y jóvenes pasaran el rato, llenaron dos bowls de frituras y pagaron.

—Esperen un momento —dijo Shikamaru mientras depositaba los bowls de frituras—. Esto se me hace terriblemente calmado. Falta un grito en particular.

Todos quedaron en silencio por un momento y, al unísono (a excepción del serio de Shino), exclamaron el nombre de quien era ese grito en particular:

— ¡Naruto!

— ¿Dónde estará ese idiota? Debía llegar temprano, él me iba a comprar un licuado de fresa —añadió quejándose la pelirosa mientras tomaba frituras del bowl.

—Con que no se haya quedado dormido está bien —dijo Ino.

—El no tarda en ll-

— ¡Hola a todos! ¡Miren lo que traje! —Aquél era el grito en particular que había faltado en la discusión previa.

El aliento de Hinata se había perdido entre sus labios. No podía creer lo que Naruto había hecho. Por otro lado, sus dos compañeras dejaron salir unos gritos de exclamación al ver al segundo joven que se encontraba con el rubio.

Hinata desviaba su mirada comiendo papitas deshidratadas. Le era pesado sentir la presencia de aquél joven así que, no quería siquiera verlo.

Naruto se acercaba con el joven de ojos negros hacia los demás y, al momento en que iba a hablar, fue interrumpido por las voces femeninas.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —repitieron al unísono Ino y Sakura—. Un gusto volver a encontrarnos.

El joven de ojos negros entrecerró sus ojos un tanto fastidiado ante la reacción de las jóvenes pero, era más el placer y orgullo el que se inflaba al que su sola presencia pusiera así a las mujeres. Sonrió de lado al sentirse importante. Es decir, él pensaba que lo era.

Los demás hombres, saludaron a Sasuke y después, posaron su mirada en la de Naruto.

Naruto, con sus brillantes y enormes ojos azules, rio y comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no se acuerdan? Sasuke estuvo con nosotros en el jardín de niños. Es por eso que, apenas pude, fui a buscar la casa de los Uchiha y lo traje casi a rastras. El ingrato apenas si me reconocía —explicó alegre pero, al final de la oración, su tono había cambiado a uno reclamador.

—Sin embargo, me acordé de ti. Una cara de tonto no se olvida tan fácilmente —contestó Sasuke burlonamente.

— ¡Eh, apenas nos estamos encontramos de nuevo y ya estás atacándome!

Los demás, comenzaron a reír ante la reacción de Naruto por el comentario de Sasuke. Sin embargo, por el lado de Hinata, la ojiperla había repetido en un murmuro: «Jardín de niños»

* * *

_La campana anunciaba el inicio del receso en el jardín de niños. Todos apurados y felices, salían del salón ya que era la hora donde podían jugar en los columpios y disfrutar de un rato después de la ardua tarea de colorear. Pero, un accidente había pasado._

_Un niño de ojos azules y una tez morena que contrastaba con su cabello rubio, había empujado por accidente a una pequeña niña de ojos color perla, haciéndola caer en un montón de piedras causando que sus rodillas y palmas, sufrieran pequeñas raspaduras. Durante un momento, se quedó quieta en esa posición. Callada. Y poco a poco, comenzaba a sollozar._

_Al notar este percance, un niño de cabello oscuro como la mismísima oscuridad, dio la vuelta para ir en auxilio de la niña. La ayudó a levantarse con cuidado y sacudió su vestidito blanco que, ahora, estaba todo manchado de tierra. Así como sus bracitos y piernitas._

_— ¡Oye, tú! —gritó enojado hacia el rubio—. ¿Eres un tonto o qué? ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas corriendo?_

_— ¿Me estás diciendo a mí? —volteó a preguntando el rubio._

_— ¿A quién más, eh? Eres un tonto que no sabe por dónde va. Lastimaste e hiciste llorar a Hinata-chan ¿y ni siquiera le pides perdón?_

_— ¡Fue un accidente! No lo hice a propósito —se defendió el rubio._

_Un pequeño grupo de niños se habían reunido debido a los quejidos de ambos pequeños. Hinata se encontraba sollozando._

_—No me importa si fue un accidente, debiste pedirle disculpas y ayudarla a levantarse —añadió el pequeño pelinegro._

_— ¡Como digas! Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que se había caído. Aparte, ya dejó de llorar. Está todo bien, no le pasó nada malo._

_El pequeño pelinegro había perdido la pequeña y diminuta paciencia que tenía. A pesar de ser muy pequeños, él tenía muchísimo cariño hacia la chiquilla que habían empujado. Y quiso acercarse al rubio para empujarlo pero, sintió una mano cálida halándolo de su brazo. Era Hinata._

_—N-no pasa nada, Sasuke-chan. Y-yo estoy bien, ya no me duele, déjalo así —pidió con lágrimas secas en sus ojos. Eran pequeños y ella sabía que los accidentes pasaban así. Que no había necesidad de que las maestras los fueran a regañar —N-naruto-chan no lo hizo a propósito, f-fue un accidente._

_Sasuke miró a Hinata y después a Naruto. Le miró con enojo y después, se fue con Hinata para pedirle ayuda a la maestra a que le limpiara las rodillas._

_Desde ese momento, una pequeña rivalidad había nacido entre ellos dos. Pero, como son niños en pleno desarrollo, perdonar no es difícil y siguieron como si nada más adelante._

* * *

— ¿Hinata? ¡Hinata!

— ¿Eh? —respondió despistadamente. Y parpadeó varias veces moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados tratando de poner los pies en la Tierra y volver en sí. Al parecer, se había quedado pensativa.

—Te preguntábamos si es que recordabas a Sasuke en el jardín de niños —dijo Naruto quien la observaba desde el sofá que se encontraba delante de ella. Pero sin embargo, ella se perdió en la mirada de Sasuke, en aquellos ojos negros.

—Y-yo… —Aquellas palabras no lograban salir de su boca. El recuerdo de aquella vez en el jardín de niños, le hizo revolcar el corazón ¿Acaso todo lo que había dicho de él era error? Es decir, hace un momento había dicho que era un grosero y chiflado y ahora, ante este nuevo recuerdo, no sabía que pensar. Sus labios se separaban tratando de formar alguna palabra pero simplemente, no lograba formular nada.

Sasuke notó la mirada de ella. Se incomodó un poco ante la profundidad e intensidad con la que lo estaba mirando. Pero había perdido aquel duelo de miradas ya que desvió la suya ante aquel contacto visual y tragó saliva.

Al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando con tanta insistencia, Hinata volvió en sí y se sorprendió ¿acaso se había sonrojado Sasuke? Humedeció sus labios recordando la pregunta que le habían hecho.

—Y-yo realmente no… n-no recuerdo —mintió y negó con la cabeza, volviendo a fijar la mirada en la de Naruto.

—Ya veo. Igual, han pasado muchísimos años de eso —dijo Naruto.

—Yo muy apenas recuerdo lo que comí hoy —añadió Shikamaru con un suspiro. Los demás rieron ante el comentario. Pero Hinata se encontraba algo seria y no podía dejar de mirar a Sasuke. Éste, aún desviaba la mirada. Lo único que podía pensar era en saber cuánto tiempo más lo iba a mirar aquella mocosa.

La plática había estado fluyendo de manera amigable. Poco a poco, empezaban a tenerse más confianza con aquél joven que solía ser su compañero en el jardín de niños. A pesar de que fuera serio, se encontraba contestando varias de las preguntas que le hacían, tales como el por qué se habían mudado, cuándo llegaron, qué ha hecho, si ya habían acomodado todo en la casa, si tenía mascotas y cosas así. Sin embargo, Hinata había estado un poco pensativa. Cada que podía, miraba al joven de ojos negros.

—Entonces ¿entrarás el próximo Lunes al Instituto con nosotros? —preguntó Ino. Shikamaru, Choji y Naruto se dedicaban a comerse la mayoría de las frituras que contenía el bowl — ¡Hey, déjenme frituras!

Sasuke los miraba un poco asqueado ¿acaso no se cansaban de comer?

—Lo más probable es que sí lo haga. Más que nada, para no atrasarme en los estudios.

Ino y Sakura habían estado prestando atención a cada movimiento que el joven Uchiha realizaba. Lo estudiaban completamente.

— ¡Verás que será lo mejor! Disfrutarás muchísimo estar de vuelta en Konoha —dijo Ino.

—Y además, muchísimas cosas han cambiado en todos estos años así que, si deseas, algún día podemos darte un tour —añadió Sakura, muy animada, por cierto.

Naruto, quien se encontraba comiendo, habló con la boca llena de comida:

— ¡Afhsi efh! Pofhemos ihr fha cohmer fhamen, yho fe shonde loh fhashen mhu rfhico!

— ¡Naruto, come bien! —ordenó la pelirosa propinándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Este tipo de escenas eran muy comunes entre ellos. Naruto tan alegre lograba perder sus modales de un momento a otro en cuanto de comida se trataba. Pero era algo que hacía reír muchísimo a los demás. Eran buenos momentos.

Y así, la plática y pequeña reunión comenzaba a llegar a su fin. Todos comenzaban a despedirse y partir rumbo a sus casas. Ino, Shikamaru y Choji partieron primero, ambos vivían cerca así que decidieron irse juntos. Shino partió junto a Kiba y se despidieron de los demás. Hinata, por su parte, había limpiado un poco el desorden que habían hecho sus demás compañeros y pagó con Sakura lo restante.

— ¿En serio no recuerdas nada de Sasuke, Hinata? —preguntó la pelirosa con el vaso de licuado de fresa.

—N-no, realmente… no. Es decir… y-yo… —se alarmó ante la pregunta. No sabía que responder—. N-no tengo muchos recuerdos de él.

— ¡Vaya que sí es raro! Ustedes de chiquitos eran como hermanos —dijo Sakura antes de sorber de la pajilla su delicioso licuado de fresa.

Hinata se limitó a sonreír, no sabía que decir.

— ¡Pero bueno! Eso sí, que Ino ni se atreva a acercársele.

Hinata y Sakura observaban como Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban platicando muy fluidamente entre ellos dos. Hinata posó inconscientemente, por enésima vez, la mirada en Sasuke.

—Pareciera que se conocieran de toda la vida a pesar de que en el jardín de niños eran muy competitivos —dijo Sakura con melancolía al recordar su infancia.

Hinata volteó la mirada para observarla ¿cómo era que ellos podían recordar tan fácil? Esto comenzaba a fastidiar un poco a Hinata porque realmente quería saber más de ellos.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó amigablemente la pelirosa, adornada de una sonrisa.

— ¡S-sí!

Las dos jóvenes se reunieron con el par de muchachos que conversaba tan animadamente. Y pronto, se fueron hacia la salida. Sasuke miraba desde atrás a la joven de cabellos azules.

— ¡Ah, pero sí que fue un buen día! Y pensar que tengo tarea que realizar… —exclamó Naruto estirando los brazos al aire—. Nee… Sakura-chan ¿no me harías la tarea de Matemáticas?

Un golpe más había sonado de nuevo. Sakura le había propinado otro golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Ni que fuera qué! ¡Yo también tengo tarea qué realizar, tonto! —reclamó la pelirosa un poco alterada.

— ¡Eso dolió!

Hinata miraba un poco sorprendida ante la fluidez con la que la pelirosa podía hablar con Naruto. Tenía un poco de envidia pero, como siempre, de la buena. Dejó salir una risita que cubrió con su mano derecha ante tal espectáculo.

Sakura se dio cuenta ante la impresión que pudo haber producido en su encanto de ojos azules y se sonrojó un poco apenada. Y desvió la mirada del poseedor de aquellos ojos negros, que lo miraban un poco extrañado.

—E-ehh bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos —preguntó Sakura algo apenada—. ¿Por dónde vives, Sasuke-kun?

—Hacia el sureste.

— ¡Oh, qué lástima! Naruto y yo vivimos hacia el norte. Me hubiese encantado que nos acompañaras —lamentó la pelirosa.

—Pero, Sakura-chan, creo que Hinata-chan vive casi hacia el mismo rumbo que Sasuke —mencionó Naruto. Pero esto hizo abrir los ojos de par en par a Hinata—. Así, al menos, no se va sola a casa.

— ¡A-ah, n-no hay problema por aquello! Y-yo puedo irme sola a mi casa —Se apresuró rápidamente a decir mientras negaba con las manos moviéndolas frente a ella—. No hay molestia por ello, no es necesario. A-aparte, uhm… ¡tengo unas cosas que hacer! ¡S-sí! Así que sólo lo retrasaría.

—Oh, en ese caso, supongo que no hay remedio, 'ttebayo —dijo Naruto mientras sobaba su cabeza en donde había recibido el golpe gracias a Sakura.

—S-sí. P-pero bueno ¡me divertí mucho! —dijo Hinata aceleradamente— ¡Nos vemos mañana en el instituto!

Y como un alma que se la lleva el diablo, Hinata partió rápidamente de aquél lugar. Dejando a un trío un tanto sorprendido. Sasuke fijaba la mirada en aquellas piernas que se movían tan aceleradamente.

—Entonces… ¿te gustaría acompañarnos, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó la pelirosa.

—No, es el norte y realmente, perdería mucho tiempo.

Aquella negativa cayó como un balde de agua fría pero era la verdad. Vivían demasiado lejos, no había mucho que rescatar de tiempo. Así que, dándose media vuelta, comenzó a marcharse.

* * *

Tomó una almohada que se encontraba en su cama y la apretó entre sus brazos al dejarse caer sobre ella. Abría sus ojos y mordía su labio inferior ¿qué había sido todo eso del recuerdo en el jardín de niños? ¿por qué su corazón había latido tan intensamente debido a ello? Es decir, habían pasado muchos años, no debería tener significado alguno para ella pero ¿por qué se sentía tan extraña ante su sola presencia?

Quería saber si él sentía algo, saber si se acordaba de ella. De todo lo que alguna vez habían vivido de pequeños. Hundió su rostro entre la almohada y movió su cabeza en ella. Le estresaba no saber eso. Probablemente estaba exagerando. Tal vez, olvidar sería lo mejor. Actuar como siempre, como si nada pasó porque… nada pasó ¿verdad?

— ¡Hinata! ¿pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Mírate! Ni siquiera te recuerda y tú te mortificas por ello —se dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza—. ¡Piensa en otra cosa!

Suspiró pesadamente y se volteó mirando el blanco techo.

—Sasuke-kun… quiero saber… si me recuerdas…

* * *

**¡Hola, soy Harumon!**  
Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta este punto del fan-fic. Estoy muy emocionada de emprender este proyecto de tratar completar uno y pues bueno, espero que mi manera de narrar las cosas y acciones se les haga muy cómodo y agradable, pero, si tienen comentarios acerca de la forma de narrar, todos son muy bien recibidos.

Ahora, muchísimas gracias a ti, hermosísimo lector y fan del SasuHina, muchísimas gracias por leer estos dos capítulos que llevo. Si se te hacen cortos, dímelo, intentaré dar más de mí. Y sobretodo, dar lo mejor de mí.

También, muchísimas gracias a aquellos que me han dejado un hermoso review, la verdad, recibí muchos y estoy muy feliz de que personitas chulas se hayan tomado la molestia en dejarlo. Muchísimas gracias dniizz, Dark Amy-chan, Maziixd, SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ. Andrea, Mari y Aoi Sumire.

Y a los que me dejaron un ¿favorito? No sabía que eso existiera, pero muchas gracias: 0otTakuG4me3r, Antifashion19, Maziixd (doble gracias!), SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ (tu también, doble gracias!), dniizz (muchísimas gracias!) y sasuhinalovesam.

No sé si se pueda contestar los reviews aquí o en el panel de reviews, así que, ahí me dicen ¡eh!

¡Saludos y espero que hayan disfrutado de este fanfic!

- Harumon


End file.
